The aim of this project is to develop an audiometric testing response simulator. Simulators are quickly becoming a critical component in the training of professionals across all fields. The proposed simulator is intended to be used in any environment where behavioral response audiometric testing is conducted, the foundation of most auditory assessments. The simulator will have the capability to connect with any audiometer and to ?listen? to acoustic stimuli and automatically provide a detection acknowledgement to the examiner. The simulator hardware will be composed of a two-channel microphone Input Module (IM) and a Stimulus Detection and Response Unit (SDRU) containing a Digital Signal Processor (DSP) used to analyze the acoustical characteristics of the sound signals presented to the simulator. The simulator will be connected to a control Personal Computer, via USB cable or Bluetooth wireless interface, to programmed and upload different hearing configurations and psychoacoustic and age related response characteristics. Principles of signal detection theory will be implemented in order to provide different respondent operating profiles. During Phase I, a prototype simulator will be constructed and the project will focus on developing and testing the simulator signal detection and receiver response characteristics software. These will be evaluated using benchmark testing and various automated testing algorithms. During Phase II, additional expansion of the simulator capabilities will be conducted to include bone conduction testing, masking and speech audiometry. During Phase II, the evaluation of the simulator will also be expanded to include training performance and outcomes with audiology students.